


Voy a hacer lo que tenga que hacer, (así que duerme, bebé).

by HikaryLeFay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ???? At least I think is crack, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Crack, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Is this stupid? Probably, Just let them be friends and happy, M/M, Narcissa and Lily are the Queens of the world and of my heart, PD: Harry's name is Hari, Tags Are Hard, The Wizarding World is Not Prepared, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikaryLeFay/pseuds/HikaryLeFay
Summary: En el que Lily Potter se niega a quedarse de brazos cruzados y morir, dejar a su hijo desprotegido. En el que a Narcissa Malfoy no le agrada Voldemort y quiere que muera. En el que ambas mujeres han sido amigas durante mucho tiempo.En el que James y Lucius aman a sus esposas tanto como les temen.En el que, también, el Mundo Mágico no tiene idea de lo que sucede justo debajo de sus narices.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Narcissa Black Malfoy & Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Voy a hacer lo que tenga que hacer, (así que duerme, bebé).

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Holaaaaaaa!   
> Entonces, un día pensé: ¿y si Lily y Narcissa fuesen amigas? Y luego comencé a escribir esto.   
> Ni siquiera sé qué demonios pasó después de eso, simplemente fue.   
> Espero que alguien lo disfrute(:

A Narcissa Black no le agrada Voldemort. Por supuesto, ella es una sangrepura bien educada, ella se arrodillará, bajará la cabeza y lo llamará “mi Señor” si es necesario. Cuando ella se frustra, bueno, ella tiene un precioso joyero de plata en el que guarda una colección.

A Lily Evans no le agrada Voldemort. Por supuesto, ella es una nacida de muggles demasiado inteligente con una ferocidad de fuego que se niega a ocultar. Cuando ella se enoja, bueno, Narcissa le regaló precioso joyero de oro y le dijo “guarda una colección”, Lily lo hizo.

Cuando Narcissa Black se convierte en Lady Malfoy, ella tiene los ojos de hielo y una postura firme. Ella toma una decisión, mientras un fuego salvaje a lo lejos la mira.

Cuando Lily Evans se convierte en Lady Potter, ella tiene una sonrisa brillante y ojos que brillan como gemas. Ella toma una decisión, mientras una estatua de hielo le sonríe.

Todos los demás están demasiado ocupados mirando a James y a Lucius de todas maneras, ¿quién les prestaría atención?

Después de todo, ese siempre es su error. Nunca prestan atención.

\----

Lily recuerda muy bien su primer pensamiento sobre Narcissa, la inmediata comprensión de que esa niña de su edad, clasificada Slytherin, era la persona más brillante que sus jóvenes ojos habían visto nunca. Por supuesto, es una princesita esnob.

Narcissa había visto ese cabello de fuego y esa sonrisa ansiosa y había pensado “oh, preciosa, te van a comer viva”. Narcissa se había equivocado, y eso la había hecho curiosa.

Severus está en Slytherin y Lily se niega a ser dejada de lado en este mundo extraño y salvaje. Ella obliga a su mejor amigo a seguir en contacto con ella. Su tenacidad, sin saberlo, atrae demasiada atención.

Narcissa no tiene sentimientos particulares por este pequeño niño Snape, pero la pequeña sangresucia pelirroja que lo sigue es una criatura interesante. Entonces Narcissa observa.

Es gradual, ninguna de las dos se da cuenta al principio. Estudian en la biblioteca en mesas que están una al lado de la otra, toman el mismo camino hacia el lago, toman el mismo asiento en el Gran Comedor, una frente a la otra, cada una en un extremo del lugar, van a la torre de Astronomía casi siempre al mismo tiempo, apoyándose en la barandilla en silencio.

Un día, hablan y no paran. Lily escucha con paciencia mientras Narcissa se queja en frases cortas sobre un montón de cosas de clase alta y su familia, todos los Black tienen muchas quejas sobre su familia y Narcissa no es la excepción, ella simplemente no lo dice en voz alta, excepto a Lily. Narcissa pronuncia cada opinión que tiene en algo que son casi metáforas y un tono neutral.

Narcissa escucha con paciencia mientras Lily se lanza a largos monólogos sobre las cosas que están mal en el mundo, sobre la teoría de las Pociones y los Encantamientos, sobre las estrellas y sobre la guerra, sobre lo estúpido que es el estatus de sangre.

En quinto año, están en el primer nombre, Narcissa ya no puede pensar en Lily como una sangresucia y Lily ya no puede pensar en Narcissa como una princesita esnob. Lily se queja del acoso de Potter y Narcissa hace un gesto leve con la mano que ambas saben que alude a una puñalada.

“Puedo encargarme de él por ti”, dice desinteresadamente Narcissa.

“Narcissa”, sonríe Lily, reprimiendo suavemente a la rubia.

“De hecho”, inicia Narcissa secamente, “podrías encargarte de él tú misma”.

Lily se ríe, mira a su amiga y mira las estrellas, “no”, respira, “no creo que lo haga”.

Narcissa sonríe, afilado, “sé que no”, palmea a Lily en la cabeza un par de veces, aprovechando varios centímetros de altura de ventaja, “pero tal vez un día yo lo haga”.

Lily vuelve a reír, “dale hasta Séptimo, crecerá”.

“Más le vale”.

En sexto año están en apodos, Narcissa se convierte en Cissy y Lily se convierte en Li. Cuando Severus Snape llama a Lily una sangresucia, todos creen que los Merodeadores, los pequeños imbéciles, fueron quienes se vengaron de él. Lily y Narcissa se miran y se encogen de hombros de una manera que implica que ninguna de las dos ejecute ni un solo movimiento, ambas saben que es mejor que la gente crea lo que quiera creer.

Ese año, Narcissa le regala un precioso joyero de oro a Lily, “guarda una colección”, le dice, casi una sonrisa en los ojos.

Lily lo toma con manos firmes y recorre cuidadosamente los símbolos tallados. “Está bien”, respira.

En séptimo año, Narcissa escucha como Potter se convierte en James y Lily escucha como Lucius en realidad es un hombre maravilloso. La realidad está dando pasos medidos hacia ellas, a punto de tocar la puerta y ambas son conscientes de ello de una manera que casi les presiona las costillas.

“Deberíamos decirles”.

“Todavía no, no temen lo suficiente”.

“No pretendo que James me tema”.

“Tampoco pretendo que Lucius me tema, Li”.

Ambas se miran y se sonríen. Algunas cosas son como deben ser.

\----

Lily tiene 19 años cuando queda embarazada, cubre su vientre con sus manos y respira. Ella va a darlo _todo_ por esa pequeña criatura dentro de ella. Si tiene que quemar el mundo mágico entero, entonces ella lo hará.

Pero ella no está sola. Mira hacia la cocina y ve a su marido cocinando, las especias le suben por la nariz y le hacen cosquillas como siempre. Tiger está al lado de James organizando todo lo que él desordena. A los elfos todavía los pone un poco ansiosos cuando alguno de sus señores cocina.

“Voy a salir. Volveré para cenar”.

James mira a su esposa con cuidado, sabiendo a dónde va.

“Ten cuidado”.

Lily le sonríe de medio lado y le guiña un ojo.

Desde la subida acelerada de Voldemort al poder, los padres de James hicieron que encontrar la Mansión Potter fuera imposible, incluso para aquellos que la habían conocido en el pasado. Ellos negaron con la cabeza y dijeron, con seriedad, “la enviamos de vuelta a India” y todos los demás dejaron de preguntar.

Lily sonríe suavemente caminando a través del pasillo que da a su salón de té privado. El sol de Wiltshire le calienta la piel de los hombros mientras inunda las paredes y el suelo.

El fuego repiquetea ansioso cuando ella entra, Lily saca su varita y realiza una serie de complicados encantamientos que se entrelazan a su alrededor, su cabello se acorta y se riza salvajemente, tiñéndose de negro profundo, sus facciones se hacen inidentificables y sus ojos se vuelven de un tono oscuro, su vientre suavemente curveado vuelve a parecer perfectamente plano. Acercándose al fuego, respira suavemente y el verde estalla sobre el naranja, Lily entra y llama “Narcissa” con voz tranquila, inmediatamente es arrastrada a través del flú, las barreras de la Mansión Malfoy le pican contra la piel y la reconocen de inmediato, llevándola a una habitación finamente decorada. La sala de sol favorita de Narcissa.

Honrando su amistad, Narcissa levanta su varita y las protecciones alrededor del salón vibran con poder, cerrándose a cualquiera que la Señora de la casa no quiera ver. Eso sólo puede significar que Lucius tiene algunos invitados. Lily sonríe con diversión y deja caer los hechizos a su alrededor, su cabello rojo agitándose con un viento invisible mientras avanza hacia su amiga, la sujeta de los antebrazos y le roza ambas mejillas en un saludo.

Narcissa suspira y le sonríe suavemente.

“¿Qué te trae por acá, querida?”.

Lily sonríe suavemente. Con cuidado, se sienta al lado de Narcissa y le toca el vientre redondeado con una mano cálida.

“Draco tendrá un amigo, Cissy”.

Narcissa se ríe, honesto y abierto de una manera que dice mucho sobre su amistad. Toma la mano de Lily entre las suyas.

“Maravilloso”, respira, “maravilloso”.

Lily se ríe también, inclinándose para apoyar su cabeza sobre el hombro de la rubia. Calidez y luz de sol en este momento hurtado en medio de una guerra que las atrapa casi sin salida.

“No puedo permitir que la guerra lo lastime, Cissy”. La convicción en su propia voz asustó a Lily en algún momento en el pasado, pero ahora es lo que es.

“Lo que sea que necesites, Li, cariño”. Promete, voz acerada y segura.

Lily sabe, Narcissa hará lo que sea por su hijo como Lily hará lo que sea por el suyo. Así que asiente y coloca su mano libre sobre las de Narcissa, su otra mano atrapada.

“Le pondré Hari”.

Narcissa sonríe.

“Un nombre poderoso”, aprueba la mayor, “será un niño poderoso”.

“No tanto como un dragón”, ríe la pelirroja.

“Oh, pero obtendrá uno”, sonríe Narcissa enigmática.

Lily espera que tengan razón.

“Estamos seguras de que Peter es el traidor, ¿no?”, cambia de tema abruptamente.

Narcisa libera una de sus manos y peina suavemente uno de sus mechones rojos detrás de su oreja, un arete brillante en exhibición. “Por fin se presentó a una reunión, así es”.

“Está bien”, respira Lily. “Tendrá que ser, entonces”.

“Estaremos bien”, promete Narcissa.

Ambas se asegurarán de eso.

\----

“¿Cómo te fue?”, Lily escucha mientras camina dentro de la cocina.

Mipsy aparece de repente a su lado, sosteniendo una taza de té que huele a menta.

“Gracias, Mipsy”, dice Lily. “Bien. Narcissa y yo tenemos un plan”, responde a su marido.

“¿Cómo está Lucius?”.

“Todavía a salvo”.

James la abraza por la cintura por la espalda y apoya la mejilla en su cabello, sus manos sobre su vientre.

“Estaremos bien”, promete ella. “Toda nuestra familia estará bien”.

Ella sabe que James la entiende.

“¿Quién es?”.

“Peter”.

Su esposo solloza suavemente sobre su cabeza una sola vez.

“Bien”, resopla, “está bien”.

“Lo siento”.

James niega con la cabeza.

“¿Qué haremos?”.

Lily, James, Narcissa y Lucius tienen demasiada planificación que hacer. Morir va a costar algo de trabajo.

\----

Cuando Dumbledore llega con la noticia de una profecía pocos meses después de que su hijo nace, Lily modifica sus planes mentalmente.

Algo más seguro que la Mansión Potter no existe en este momento para ellos, pero ella juega bien y le hace creer al Director que está colgando de cada palabra.

Un día, ella piensa ociosamente, ella va a terminar teniendo que matar a este hombre.

“Los pondré bajo el Fidelius, tendrán que elegir un Guardián Secreto”.

“Está bien”, respira James a su lado, Lily sabe que él la está dejando cavilar y, buen Merlín, ella lo ama. “Lo discutiremos y elegiremos al mejor”.

Ellos tienen que jugar esto bien, tienen que hacerlo bien.

Dumbledore les sonríe afectuosamente y los despide, pero Lily ve el brillo calculador en sus ojos azules. Dumbledore es un estratega, ha luchado en dos guerras ya, Lily sabe, él tiene un plan. Ella no quiere creerlo, pero una parte de sí cree que él quiere que ellos mueran.

Ellos o los Longbottom, pero considerando que Alice y Frank no están siendo puestos bajo Fidelius, Lily se siente más inclinada a pensar que se han convertido en peones sacrificables para el anciano.

Y ella no va a permitir que eso pase. Jodidamente no. Merlín mismo va a tener que venir a matarla para que ella desampare a su bebé.

Es hora de visitar a Narcissa.

\----

Yule en la Mansión Malfoy siempre es hermoso, incluso si no pueden pasar apropiadamente el Solsticio de Invierno en mutua compañía.

Narcissa observa a su pequeño Draco ver al niño pelinegro de piel tostada con los mismos ojos curiosos que lo ha observado todos estos meses. Lily y James sonríen a su pequeño retoño que se recuesta sobre su estómago, aún demasiado joven para sentarse por sí mismo. Lucius y James comparten whisky mientras Lily y Narcissa beben algo de vino, los niños balbuceando uno al otro sobre una manta de seda, alcanzándose con dedos torpes y poniendo sus manos sobre el otro.

Hari es un bebé precioso, Narcissa tiene que admitir. Aunque, por supuesto, siendo hijo de Lily ella no esperaba nada diferente.

James y Lucius hablan de política, de la estupidez del Wizengamont, de cómo el Ministro espera que los aurores hagan correctamente su trabajo si siempre impone protocolos limitantes y recortes presupuestarios ridículos.

Narcissa sabe que ella y Lily piensan en lo mismo, en cómo las profecías se autocumplen, la manera en la que fijan momentos en el tiempo. Ambas piensan y cavilan sobre los pasos adecuados para que no suceda, para que se destroce sobre su propio peso. Ellas lo lograrán, ellas tienen que lograrlo.

Si no, bueno, Lily tuvo esta maravillosa idea de matar a Dumbledore y seguro que eso tendría que alterar al universo lo suficiente para que alguna de las dos pueda asesinar a Voldemort. Probablemente.

Narcissa y Lily observan a sus hijos con ojos cuidadosos, hasta que ambos se acomodan y se quedan dormidos, tranquilos, despreocupados y sin pretensiones a la luz del sol.

Suspirando, Narcissa desea poder mantener así a Draco. Comprendiendo, Lily coloca su mano sobre la de la rubia y la presiona.

“Lo lograremos”, dice la pelirroja, voz firme.

Narcissa sonríe.

\----

Hacer de Peter el Guardian Secreto de esa pequeña cabaña en Godric’s Hollow va en contra de todos los instintos de autoconservación que Lily ha tenido alguna vez, pero lo permite, porque ella tiene un plan y se niega absolutamente a fallar.

El primer cumpleaños de Hari es dulce, a pesar de que son sólo los tres. Ella quiere a Sirius y Remus aquí, quiere a Marlene y Narcissa y Lucius y Draco. Tal vez incluso a los Weasley y a los Longbottom. Ella quiere a todos ellos juntos y en paz.

Pero mientras eso no sea posible, ella tiene que respirar profundo, besar la frente de su bebé y sonreír a su esposo, quien tiene la misma expresión melancólica que ella y la besa en la frente.

James tiene algunos festivales indios en la privacidad de su propia sala y a Lily se le encoge el corazón, hace dos años, incluso en guerra, ellos habían viajado juntos y habían tenido el privilegio de estar en esos festivales. Lily había tenido el privilegio de ver a James en su tierra natal, cerca de su herencia y las costumbres que mantenía cerca de su corazón.

La ira se enciende en su pecho al pensar en cómo no han podido llevar a su pequeño bebé a conectarse con la tierra de sus antepasados.

Cuando las alarmas del perímetro se encienden mientras James pone lámparas de papel de colores brillantes al rededor, ella sabe que es hora. Siente una profunda tristeza por la irrupción del festival de su marido y se promete a sí misma que esto terminará pronto. Va hacia James y lo abraza con fuerza. Ella espera no morir, pero si lo hace, todavía necesita a alguien que cuide y vele por Hari. Alza a su bebé en brazos y lo besa profundamente en el pelo.

“Es hora, amor”. Les dice a ambos.

James la mira con lágrimas en los ojos. Sabe que el plan de su esposa es brillante, porque ella es brillante. Sabe que quedarse significa morir y no debe morir. Todavía, no significa que le guste.

El antiguo y potente ritual sólo puede ser llevado a cabo por alguien brillante en encantamientos y esa es Lily, no él.

La besa, firme y profundo, tratando de trasmitir su amor por ella en sólo ese gesto y a Lily se le llena el pecho de calor, devolviendo ese amor. Hari ríe entre sus padres con emoción antes de que James atraviese el flú.

Lily respira profundo y duerme a su bebé antes de ponerlo en su cuna en el segundo piso, activa las runas que lleva tanto tiempo preparando y entrelaza cuidadosamente los encantamientos que las sostienen, realiza el complicado ritual que casi la drena en magia y ve y siente los símbolos y la onda de magia protectora envolviéndose alrededor de la cuna y de su hijo. La puerta suena y ella sabe que es momento, toma la capa de invisibilidad de James y saca los dos muñecos de arcilla que se ven inquietantemente reales que Narcissa y Lucius prepararon para ellos, les infunde vida y los observa moverse.

Ahora es un juego de espera.

Es aterrador, cada segundo la vuelve casi demente ahí de pie en esa esquina en la guardería de su pequeño. Se muerde un grito cuando su contraparte de arcilla llega corriendo y se agarra a la cuna, cuando Voldemort entra justo detrás, soltando estupideces tras estupideces.

Voldemort levanta esa varita negra que ha infundido tanto temor y la usa, asesinando a la Lily de arcilla. Lily, de carne y hueso, de pie en esa esquina, exhausta y con apenas un hilo de magia en su cuerpo, se prepara.

Las palabras de la maldición asesina se forman lentamente alrededor de la punta de su lengua cuando la cosa más curiosa sucede. Voldemort arroja la Maldición Asesina contra Hari y las protecciones a su alrededor vibran salvajemente. La cúpula brilla con magia protectora de color verde claro y púrpura brillante. Voldemort ruge de ira mientras el hechizo de la maldición asesina se condensa en una esfera apretada de poder y se devuelve hacia él.

Lily observa con mórbida fascinación mientras en cuerpo de Voldemort se desintegra como arena; entonces se horroriza mientras un espectro oscuro como el alquitrán se forma, ojos rojos enloquecidos mientras la habitación estalla y las protecciones se alzan otra vez, dispuestas a defender al bebé dentro de ellas hasta que las destrocen. Voldemort carga hacia la concentración de energía que pulsa rápidamente, arremete contra los escudos una y otra vez mientras resisten, una grieta se forma y la fisura de magia alcanza al bebé en la cuna, hiriéndolo por la concentración de poder desbocado, una herida como un relámpago en el cielo. Lily se abstiene de gritar y agarra su varita con fuerza.

Las protecciones se envuelven alrededor del espectro y lo aprietan de la misma manera que hicieron con la Maldición Asesina antes, Lily, con un hechizo de bajo nivel, expulsa las energías en disputa dejos de la cabaña, continúa el hechizo hasta que los sensores que ella y James instalaron le indican el traspaso de magia acumulada y se desploma contra la pared, agotada.

Lily quiere quitarse la Capa y correr a revisar a su bebé, el humo todavía corre denso en el aire y ella sólo quiere marcharse. Sin embargo, el sonido de pasos la alerta y se queda quieta en su lugar, esperando que sea el estúpido imprudente de su marido.

Es Severus, en su túnica negra y su rostro culpable. Grita cuando la ve, a la Lily de arcilla, muerta en el suelo. La acuna en sus brazos y llora, Lily aparta la vista del dolorido rostro del que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo. Lily escucha más que ve a Severus avanzar llorando hasta la cuna de un Hari recién despierto.

“Expecto patronum”. Susurra la voz de Severus y Lily no abre los ojos, sabiendo que el estómago se le revolverá ante la vista de una cierva idéntica a la suya. “El niño sobrevivió. Ambos murieron. Date prisa”.

Un mensaje para Dumbledore, entonces. Maldita sea, Severus.

“Protego”, suena después y Lily siente algo similar a calidez en algún lugar de su torso.

El problema es Dumbledore ahora, Lily arruga la boca formando algo que puede ser un plan o una idea horrible que desencadene otra guerra.

Oh, bueno.

Severus se va tan pronto como ha venido y pronto, Sirius irrumpe a través de las protecciones y la casa destrozada. Grita sobre su moto y, sabiendo que tiene poco tiempo, Lily le arroja un trozo de yeso de tamaño pequeño a la cabeza.

“Cállate, mocoso”, respira molesta, “me estás dando dolor de cabeza.”

“¿Lils?”, pregunta, confundido.

“No, tu madre.”

“¿Qué-?”

“Cállate y escucha”, sisea con fuerza, “Dumbledore vendrá pronto, o enviará a alguien a llevarse a mi bebé-”.

“Entonces tenemos que irnos”, interrumpe sin vacilar.

Lily lo ama a veces, si por nada más, porque el imbécil es tan desgarradoramente leal que le duele el pecho.

“No”, niega con suavidad, “vamos a dejar que se lo lleve y que crea que eres inestable ahora mismo, luego lo vas a rastrear en forma animaga y lo llevarás a la Mansión.”

Sirius parpadea dos veces. Inclina la cabeza y sonríe, un ladrido canino escapando de sus labios.

“Lo que digas, Lady Potter”.

Incluso cuando Sirius no está dentro del juego, él sabe jugar.

Cuando Hagrid irrumpe, Lily pone su cabeza contra la pared y respira profundo mientras cierra los ojos.

Todo va a salir bien.

\----

Narcissa puede ver a Lily temblar de forma sutil, de pie frente a los grandes ventanales del frente de la Mansión Potter. Narcissa observa a Lucius mirando fijamente la chimenea y a James caminando de un extremo al otro, tratando y fallando evitar un ataque de pánico. Draco está arriba durmiendo en la habitación donde Hari durmió durante sus primeros meses de vida en el piso de arriba.

Remus Lupin, el hombre lobo, la mira fijamente, ojos dorados desconfiados y rostro serio. Narcissa le sonríe, todo dientes; Narcissa y Sirius tienen la misma sonrisa de dientes, por lo que Narcissa permite que la diversión recorra sus brazos y sus ojos y un paso suave a la izquierda mientras el hombre lobo desvía la mirada, claramente incómodo.

Lily gira y le dirige una mirada de reprimenda. Narcissa le brinda su mirada más inocente.

Hari lleva día y medio fuera de los brazos de su madre. Narcissa hace girar su varita ociosamente dentro de la manga ancha de su vestido, esperando. Lily va a romperse en algún momento u otro y Narcissa va a estar preparada para ello.

Muggles no son una amenaza seria, ni siquiera llamarían su atención normalmente.

Todavía, nadie va a amenazar la integridad de su ahijado y vivir para contarlo.

“¿’ari?”, la voz de Draco irrumpe en el piso, sostenido por una elfa domestica que lo deja suavemente en la alfombra suave, hace una reverencia y desaparece. Draco hace un puchero cuando todos se congelan, mira alrededor con sus enormes ojos grises y se fija en Lily, moviéndose sobre sus pequeñas piernas algunos pasos cortos hasta que Lily lo mira y lo recoge. Draco sujeta la cara de Lily, rostro en un puchero, “¡’ari!”, exige.

Lily se ríe, casi histérica. Mira a Narcissa y ella hace un gesto suave con la mano izquierda, el gesto que Narcissa sabe que Lily reconoce como una puñalada. Lily tiene los ojos verdes brillante y furiosos, mira por la ventana y luego vuelve su mirada a Narcissa, gira la cabeza a la izquierda y asiente dos veces.

_Muy bien_ , piensa Narcissa, _esta noche es._

“Lo siento, cariño, Hari todavía no ha vuelto”.

Draco hace un puchero y estira los brazos hacia Narcissa. Narcissa se acerca y lo recoge, Draco gimotea lastimeramente en su hombro, “’ari”, murmura suavemente y mira por la ventana con su pequeño rostro obstinado.

Narcissa respira dos veces, profundamente.

_Esta noche,_ se promete. _Esta noche._

_“Mis parientes, Cissy”, Lilly gritó, impropio de ella, “¡Dumbledore puso a mi inocente bebé con mis parientes dementes!”_

_Narcissa parpadeo dos veces, largo y lento, y observó a Lily suspirar profundamente y caer sobre un sillón elegante con aspecto agotado._

_“Mi hermana… cuando supo lo que era la magia, la deseó profundamente. Cuando se le negó la magia y el acceso a Hogwarts, comenzó a odiarme, a mí y a todo el Mundo Mágico, cualquier cosa mínimamente mágica es suficiente para que sea una persona cruel y malvada”._

_El primer instinto de Narcissa fue girar, ir directamente hacia esta muggle desagradable y sacar a su ahijado de las cercanías de sus parientes maternos. Se obligó a respirar profundo y sentarse recatadamente al lado de Lily._

_“Respira, querida”, le suplicó. “Confía en mi primo”, Narcissa ni siquiera lo sintió como una mentira, “el idiota es tan ridículamente leal que no permitirá que nada le suceda a mi ahijado”._

_Lily se rió y dejó caer su rostro en el hombro de Narcissa._

_“No sé qué voy a hacer si algo le sucede”, susurró. “No sé, Cissy”._

_Narcissa sí lo sabía._

Por suerte (por desgracia, Narcissa piensa ociosamente), Sirius llega con Hari en brazos y Marlene McKinnon en su costado cuando el sol está cayendo por el horizonte. McKinnon se sienta al lado de Lucius, sirve un vaso de whisky y le ofrece uno al esposo de Narcissa, Lucius asiente y acepta. Narcissa es la única que puede notar como la línea de tensión se relaja en los hombros anchos.

Lily también lo haría, pero está muy ocupada sosteniendo a su hijo en brazos. Narcissa no le va a reprochar poner la seguridad de su hijo por encima de cualquier otra cosa a su alrededor.

Draco se agita y llama la atención de Hari de inmediato. Narcissa lo coloca en la alfombra suave y observa a su primo envuelto en los brazos del hombre lobo, Narcissa le da su sonrisa de dientes y observa a su primo favorito devolvérsela. Hari, joven y resistente como es, cambia su punto de enfoque del amor de su madre a su mejor amigo en algunas micras de segundo, bajando de su madre y evadiendo a su padre y dejándose caer al lado de Draco sin dudar. Draco inmediatamente envuelve sus brazos rechonchos alrededor de Hari, ambos bebés cayendo al suelo de costado y riéndose ruidosamente.

(Un día, Draco va a pedirle a Lucius el anillo familiar para ponerlo en el dedo anular izquierdo de Hari y Narcissa se va a _divertir_ montones mirando como su esposo jamás verá eso venir.)

Ambos van a crecer libre y felices, aunque sea lo último que Nacissa haga con su vida.

Por la mirada de fuego de Lily, Narcissa no va a estar sola en esa cruzada.

James se desploma al lado de Lucius con cansancio después de que Draco ha envuelto a Hari con seguridad. James deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás y susurra, “gracias”, en una voz suave y baja, contando con la atención de todos puesta firmemente en los bebés. Lucius gira levemente la cabeza y le da a James el fantasma de una sonrisa.

Narcissa siente calor por todo esto, agradable, suave y espeso calor llenando su cuerpo. Ve a Lily sonreír suavemente a los patriarcas de familia.

Por ahora, mientras Voldemort no haya caído definitivamente, esto es suficiente.

Tiene que ser suficiente.

\----

Draco está acostumbrado a los secretos, ha estado acostumbrado a los secretos toda su vida. La Mansión Potter, dónde desaparece la familia Malfoy los 31 de Julio de cada año, los viajes a India para ver festivales increíbles, el estanque en el costado sur de la Mansión Malfoy que conecta su Mansión con la Mansión Potter, lo que sucedió con ese hombre que trato de intimidar a Padre para aceptar un negocio fraudulento, cómo surgen los setos de flores tan repentinamente en los terrenos de la Mansión.

El único problema, es que Draco se parece mucho a su madrina.

_“Exposición”,_ siempre dice su madre con tono divertido y mirada cariñosa.

Draco ha vivido lleno y rodeado de secretos. Pero no le gustan. No le gusta no poder decir que sabe tejer porque su madrina le enseñó sentándolo en sus piernas y guiándolo con paciencia, no le gusta no poder confesar que Amelia, su pitón de fuego azul, fue un regalo de su madrina y su marido, quienes lo ayudaron a adiestrarla y le enseñaron a hacer la poción para la inmunidad al veneno junto al primo Sirius, que el primo Sirius y el tío James le enseñaron a volar por primera vez, no le gusta no poder decir que conoce a Remus, a un hombre lobo que es paciente y amable y gentil y un gran maestro, no le gusta no poder hablar sobre Marlene y su habilidad con las plantas que Draco nunca ha podido tener, no le gusta no poder hablar sobre la mujer baja y pelirroja capaz de destrozar a Padre en un duelo mágico, que es la misma mujer capaz de conspirar con la madre de Draco mientras mantiene una sonrisa agradable y los ojos ligeros.

Sobre todo, a Draco no le gusta mantener en secreto a Hari. Brillantes ojos verdes, de risa ligera y piel tostada por el sol, con la cicatriz que lo hace famoso en su frente normalmente cubierta por delicados rizos oscuros y brillantes, hablante de parsel y un volador excepcional, con quien nada y ríe y persigue a los absurdos pavo-reales blancos de Padre. A Draco no le gusta mantener en secreto a Hari, su sonrisa fácil y la suavidad de su cabello, su voz leyendo cuentos para Draco cuando se pone de mal humor o su rostro somnoliento cuando sigue a Draco por los terrenos en las mañanas frías de Yule. Quien bebe té con miel y no con azúcar, quien cabe perfectamente entre los brazos de Draco, quien tiene una cara de póquer fabulosa pero ojos tan expresivos que de todas maneras no importa, quien toca el piano y obliga a Draco a bailar, quien tiene como postro favorito la tarta de melaza y trepa arboles cuando se aburre demasiado.

Draco tiene un mejor amigo, el mejor amigo de todo el mundo, y odia mantenerlo en secreto.

Tiene que hacerse, lo sabe. Voldemort trató de matar a Hari. Draco no puede permitir que algo malo le suceda a su mejor amigo, nunca. Y, por lo menos, Draco sabe que Hari, valiente y torpe y maravilloso, es brillante y no permitirá que un demente lo lastime, tampoco.

De todas maneras, mientras Draco se parece a Lily por exposición, sabe que Hari se parece a Narcissa también. Debajo de la suavidad y la dulzura y las sonrisas brillantes y la amabilidad de kilómetros de profundidad, Hari se parece mucho a la madre de Draco.

Va a ser suficiente.

Draco se asegurará de que sea suficiente.

Y ni siquiera tener que mantener su amistad en secreto mientras estén en Hogwarts va a impedir eso.

(Draco sabe que su madre y su madrina saben que un día Draco va a deslizar el anillo familiar en el dedo anular izquierdo de Hari. Draco sabe que ni su padre ni el tío James lo saben.

Se pregunta si Hari lo sabe.)

\----

Las cartas de Hogwarts están en sus manos. Hari escucha a Draco respirar emocionado a su lado.

Hari observa a Narcissa y a Mamá hablando en la encimera de la cocina, relajadas y tranquilas, con tazas de té flotando ociosamente alrededor.

Hari tira la cabeza hacia atrás contra el respaldo del sofá, atrapando a Lucius y a Papá mirando un plano de una cosa u otra.

Gryffindor y Slytherin, en una convivencia fácil. Es una lástima, reflexiona, que no pueda permanecer aquí para siempre.

Su mejor amigo llama su atención, con sus enormes ojos grises emocionados y su sonrisa incontrolable. A veces, Draco es la única luz que Hari puede seguir.

Hari le sonríe. “¿Listo?”, pide.

Draco asiente una vez con la cabeza, demasiado emocionado para prestar toda su atención a su control habitual.

“Lo haremos funcionar”, promete Draco. “Y cuando esto termine, todo va a estar bien”.

Van a estar bien, Hari sabe. Son la familia Potter, y tienen a los Malfoy con ellos, sosteniendo su espalda. Tienen a Sirius y Remus y Marlene metidos en todo esto. Van a estar bien. Se asegurarán de estar bien.

Mientras tanto, tienen que ir a Hogwarts, fingir que Hari es un huérfano criado por muggles, separado de su padrino y su esposo por razones inidentificables, que Draco es ridículamente esnob e idiota, y tienen que fingir que se odian, que no son mejores amigos, que no se han abrazado nunca para dormir en noches de tormenta, que Hari no sabe exactamente cómo Draco bebe chocolate caliente o cómo le gusta el té, que no conoce cada gesto, cada inflexión de voz, cada hábito absurdo y tonto que Draco tiene.

Y cuando las mentiras terminen, cuando la guerra termine y Voldemort muera del todo como debe ser, todos podrán estar en paz. Conocerán la paz y la libertad por fin.

Hari no puede esperar.

Deja caer su cabeza de cabello desordenado sobre el hombro de su mejor amigo, Draco deja caer su mejilla en el cabello negro.

“Vamos a estar bien”, asegura Hari.

“Vamos a estar bien”, repite Draco.

Con la respiración constante y calmada de Draco bajo su mejilla, con su madre y su madrina conspirando a un lado, con su padre y Lucius hablando entre sí y dejando sabiamente a sus esposas hacer lo que quieran, con la conciencia de que Sirius y Remus vendrán cenar y se quejarán de trabajo y política, y que Marlene los visitará el sábado para desayunar, Hari se permite tomar una siesta.

Pronto, de todas maneras, tendrán que subir a un tren que los llevará lejos de casa y tendrán que estar en Casas de escuela diferentes y tradicionalmente enemigas, y tendrán que comenzar con un plan intrincado y lleno de mentiras y secretos. Hari decide, desde el fondo de su corazón, disfrutar de este tiempo en familia que le queda.

Draco le da un beso en la cabeza y se acomoda para tomar una siesta también. Hari sonríe.

(Y un día, cuando conozcan la libertad y la paz, Hari sabe que Draco va a deslizar un anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo.

Y Hari va a decir que sí.)

**Author's Note:**

> (Narcissa y Lily definitivamente quemaron el Mundo Mágico un par de veces.)  
> (Draco y Hari definitivamente se casaron, ni siquiera es una discusión.)  
> (Hari y Draco también quemaron el Mundo Mágico un par de veces.)  
> (Lily y Narcissa están orgullosas.)  
> (James y Lucius comenzaron a desarrollar un caso leve de insuficiencia cardíaca en el segundo año de los chicos.)  
> (Lucius y James son buenos padres y son incapaces de oponerse a la relación de sus hijos -- la verdad, siempre le han temido a sus esposas.)  
> (Lily y Narcissa aprueban eso de todo corazón.)  
> Si bueno, eso fue eso y esto es un adiós.


End file.
